


BigGreenMachine

by 10milesfromhome



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Funny, Gen, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10milesfromhome/pseuds/10milesfromhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gordon finds out that Virgil has a Grindr profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rear hatch of Thunderbird 4 hissed open as the pressurised air lock released and swung open.

“Never trusted those underwater trips. Safety checks aren’t what they used to be” Gordon chuckled, running a gloved hand through his soaking wet hair. He hadn’t anticipated actually having to leave his little yellow submarine (oh great, now he had that damn Beatles song Dad used to play to him stuck in his head) but he loved the water so much that he was glad of the opportunity. Made a great change from charging up and down the Olympic-standard pool on Tracy Island. The last of the refugees from the stranded submarine were drying off in the bowels of Thunderbird 2 as Virgil piloted them all back to the shore of Oahu.

Virgil just about managed to put Thunderbird 2 down in a safe spot on the soft white sands. He loved this big old beast he had control of but sometimes her size could be an issue. Especially when the landing zone wasn’t even as wide as his ship’s cargo bay. He still managed it, only slightly crushing a volleyball net beneath one of the rear landing struts. Once the engines had powered down, Virgil unfastened the harness and made his way into down to the unloading area, where he could already hear Gordon’s effervescent tone laughing it up with the tourists he’d pulled out of the submarine. It was one of the things he liked about working with his younger brother; he was an optimist and could keep people calm when they were on the edge of completely losing it.

Just as Virgil was about to make his presence known, a familiar pinging sound went off in his pocket. He froze and checked the screen. Sure enough, it was a notification. Virgil suddenly found himself cursing the day he downloaded that damn thing. He set it to vibrate (or at least he hoped he had) and place it back in his pocket.

“Hey, Waterboy. You want to give these people a break?” He came up beside his brother and ruffled his blonde hair. Gordon shoved his hand away, suddenly feeling like a little kid again. Virgil chuckled and went to release the bay doors when he heard it. That same ping. It wasn’t his though, it was somewhere in the crowd. He checked from his peripheral vision and saw a young guy check his phone. He was a Hawaiian native and could not be older than 18- barely legal.

“Shit” Virgil muttered under his breath. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, followed by another set. He turned to see the young guy and Gordon, who was looking between the two utterly bewildered.

“You’re BigGreenMachine?”

Virgil said nothing. Gordon looked alarmed and almost like he was about to dissolve into laughter. The guy didn’t seem fazed. He whipped out his phone and opened his Grindr. Sure enough, a picture of Virgil topless in the gym popped up on the screen with his username, “BigGreenMachine”. Gordon’s confusion had faded into a stern look, hard like granite. He released the bay doors and ushered everyone out. Virgil was frozen to the spot. The guy messaged him on the way out but Virgil refused to look. He felt sick. Of all the ways for Gordon to find out, this was possibly the worst (though Scott’s discovery was definitely second on the list.)

When Gordon turned back to Virgil, the look on his face was one of disappointment.

“We need to talk.”


	2. An Awkward Flight Home

The mood in the cockpit was… icy, to say the least. Virgil had only just managed to clear the beach without sandblasting the entirety of the street they had just left the rescued passengers on. Once they were back on the way to Tracy Island, the tension was unbearable. He had to say something but Gordon’s demeanour was less than welcoming. Ten mintues later, nothing had changed. It was now or never.

“So… about what happened.”

“Forget it, I don’t want to know.”

“Gordon…”

The glare Gordon shot him could have killed a charging rhino, let alone him. This was not going to be pleasant at all.

“Gordon, I was planning to tell you I just-”

“Just what? Forgot? Didn’t know what to say? Wanted to wait for the right time?” Gordon’s tone was venomous. It cut Virgil deep hearing his brother being so hostile, like a stranger in an alleyway. Truth was Virgil didn’t have a clue what to say or how to tell him. It had been a secret for so long, he didn’t know how comfortable he felt with telling anyone, let alone the brother he worked with the most. Kayo finding out was one thing but Virgil had been working with Gordon longer than either of them cared to remember. He had to say something. It was time for some honesty.

“Look, I was going to tell you but can you just appreciate how difficult this is for me? Only two other people know and one of those was by a complete and embarrassing fluke. I work with you more days than anyone else. You’re probably the brother I’m closest to. This is hard for me, okay? You need to understand that. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell people for the longest time and it was pretty fucking difficult telling Kayo. This isn’t like that time I hid your iPod and wouldn’t tell you where it was. It’s the biggest thing I’ve ever had to keep from any of you. Just… please tell me you get that.”

Gordon was just sat there in stunned silence. He could see the tears starting to well in Virgil’s eyes. In fairness, Gordon was just annoyed that Virgil hadn’t come to him sooner. They relied on each other so much that he was just hurt, in a way. He felt like Virgil didn’t trust him not to say anything. But Virgil was right. This was not something he could have told him off the cuff, this was important to him. Gordon took a deep breath. He had to keep calm and let Virgil explain.

“Okay. So who else have you told?”

“I’ve only told Kayo. Scott, ummm… he… found out.”

“How?”

Virgil sighed and hung his head before switching on the autopilot.

“So this was at school. He was a prefect and basically went around checking that the younger kids weren’t up messing around or messing with each other. He came and knocked on my door. Turns out I hadn’t fully shut the door so he just pushed it open. The first thing he saw was the couple of magazines I had out on the bed. Then he saw me, uhh…”

Gordon gestured for him to continue. Virgil sighed again, realising all his dignity was about to disappear into the ocean beneath him.

“He saw me wearing a pair of booty shorts, twerking to some old Nicki Minaj song.”

At that, Gordon lost it. He collapsed onto the floor of the cockpit, howling with laughter. Virgil figured that was some sign of acceptance. At least his brother hadn’t sworn at him or tried to knock his teeth out. It took a full five minutes for Gordon to stop and regain his composure. He climbed back into his seat, still chuckling.

“I got to admit, that is fucking priceless.”

“Just don’t go telling everyone, okay? That includes the whole Grindr thing.”

Gordon nodded.

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“I do have one question though.”

“What?”

Gordon turned to him, barely containing another bout of laughter.

“BigGreenMachine? Really?”


End file.
